Just a Dream?
by Secret Behind the Pen
Summary: This story takes place right after Bella and Edward get married. It's when Jacob finally imprints.


**Author's notes: I don't own the twilight series and I don't own any of the characters except my oc's Scar, her brother and her mom.**

**Also this was written a about 2 years ago and I finally got around to posting it and maybe finishing it.**

**Hope you guys like it and please comment, might be a chapter 2 soon =]**

* * *

"Scarlet Come on, we have to go," my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, I yelled back."

I pull out my Iphone to make my mental notes.

**The Scoop**

_**Day 1 of my terrible life**_

_**In**_ **_Out_**_**  
**_

_**Fuzzy bunny slippers Leaving your BFFS**_

_**Waffles Having to move cuz of ur mom's stupid job**_

I am 16 years old and I live in the sunny Bahamas and am leaving to live in a new place. I took my time going down the stairs. My mom lost her last job and had to change jobs and we have to move. Knowing me I didn't want to move to a new place.

"Mom, I don't want to move we are just fine here. Can't you just try to find a new job here," I whined.

"No we can't honey because I found a great job where we are moving to. Also we were given a place to live. Also don't forget your brother is coming home form college for the summer and he is going to live with us," my mom said

I was excited for my brother coming home from college, but not excited to move. I was leaving behind a life and my friends. My mom also says we know some people who live where we are moving to and she says I used to hang out with their son, but it was so long ago that I wouldn't remember. We are moving to Forks Washington, what is known as the wettest place in the US.

"Mom can I just stay here and you can go? I will visit you on every holiday," I whined.

"No because I don't have the money to let you stay here and I will not let you stay with any of your friends because I want you to come with me," she told me over and over.

"OK, RARW DON'T LET ME STAY!"

After that I just gave up and left the room to finish packing. I packed all my photos and my diary in my bag. Walked down stairs to get in the car.

_Dear Diary,_

_Leaving my fabulous celebrity like life for boring nothingness. Realizing that what I am writing is so not going to be a short story. This place they call Forks is what my mom calls a quaint cute town, which doesn't sound like so much fun. Forks, why would you call a town Forks, what is there like forks everywhere? It makes me feel like I should be singing the song from 13 the musical. Nothing will ever be the same. Ding dong ding-dong. Yup that was my doorbell, my future going down the drain. _

"Hey Scar, the door is for you, it's Brian, the boy you have had a crush on since kindergarten," my mom called.

_Why do I have to find out that it's Brian, the hottest boy in school and I have had a crush on him since kindergarten? Also I could never get the courage to talk to him. Why does he have to be at my door now? Tell him I'm not here I want to say. This just makes my life so much better, NOT! He has come to wish me fair well, oh how nice, sure (role my eyes). Well I have to go, leaving to my death. _

_P.S. Don't let me kill my self. _

"Mom, why did you have to say that out loud when he is right at the door," Scar wined when she came down the stairs.

"Hey Brian," I say with the courage I didn't know I even had after what my mom said.

"Hey Scar, " He says with the most dreamy voice ever. "On behalf of every one at school I want to invite you to a going away party."

"Um thanx, but I am leaving today so I can't sorry."

"That's ok, so you've had a crush on me since forever," Brian teased

"Psh, no, that was just my mom embarrassing me," Scar jokingly said back.

"Well, I wish it was true we could have had a great relationship," Brian said while trying to guilt trip me

"Alright I have to go now I have a party to host," Brian said his good-bye and left.

Why did he have to find out that I like him and now of all times?

"RWAR!"

Now I am off to my new more terrible life.

It was the longest 5hour flight I had ever taken in my life. My mom kept gushing every story about her friend Billy Black and how much fun they had in college together and she talked about his son Jacob Black how she mentioned was the same age as me. I zoned out after that and took a long nap. 4 hours later I woke up to hear the flight attendant, "We will be arriving in Washington in 5 min. so buckle your seatbelt and prepare for landing." I stretched and looked out of the window to see the night sky and what was supposed to be Seattle, but clouds of gray covered it.


End file.
